"28-3 Jokes for Life"
28-3 Jokes for Life is the 1st episode in Season 2 of Gridiron Heights. Plot synopsis Gridiron Heights plane is ready for landing with Matt Ryan as the pilot and his coach, Dan Quinn beside him. Matt then loses control of plane. Quinn asks for a QB that can pilot a plane, in which Jay Cutler volunteers. Then Cutler hurts his thumb, easily giving up. Transcript (An airplane with Gridiron Heights on the side is in air, then cuts to Kirk Cousins with a speaker) Kirk Cousins: "We are clear for landing at Gridiron Heights, welcome back to football, everyone. You like that?"(Yelling) "YA LIKE THAT !?!" (Cuts to a high Von Miller and Le'veon Bell) K. Cousins: "We remind you this is a non-smoking league." (Coughing heard in the background) (((Intro))) (Shows Dan Quinn and Matt Ryan in cockpit) Dan Quinn: "You're doing great, Iceman, you just gonna land this bad boy like we've practice this a thousand times before." Matt Ryan: "No problem, coach. Can you give me a read on the approaching vectors?" D. Quinn: "Looks like we're turning 28 degrees west uh... heading towards 3 degrees. That's 28 to 3." (Matt Ryan is starting to sweat) M.Ryan: (Stammering) "What's that?" D. Quinn: "28 to 3 and perfect conditions, there's no way for you to screw this landing." (Matt Ryan starts to panic and lose control of the plane) D. Quinn: "Uhh, Ice? Matty, Matty Ice? (Yelling) ICEMAN YOU GOOD? OH GOD HE'S CHOKING, HE'S CHOKING!" (The plane is shaking. 'Fasten your chinstraps' light goes off.) Odell Beckham Jr.: (Yelling) "MY ANKLE!" Andrew Luck: "My shoulder! No ones fault, no ones fault though..." (Quinn kicks cockpit door open) D. Quinn: "Is there a quarterback that can land this plane?" (Shows Brock Osweiler, Blake Bortles, and Jared Goff) D. Quinn: "No, I mean a REAL quarterback." (Tom Brady stands up, then gets shoved by Jay Cutler) Jay Cutler: "Looks like a job for Smokin' Jay." (Cutler picks up Ryan and throws him to the side) J. Cutler: "Outta my way, scrub, I got this." (Fiddles with control panel, until Cutler makes a sound of pain.) J. Cutler: "Ow, hurt my thumb, I'm done." Appearances * Matt Ryan * Jay Cutler * Kirk Cousins * Dan Quinn Minor Characters (In Order) * Dak Prescott * Antonio Brown * Aaron Rodgers * Russell Wilson * Bill Belichick * Cam Newton * Vontae Davis * Matthew Stafford * Le'veon Bell * Von Miller * Odell Beckham Jr. * Andrew Luck * Julian Edelman * Brock Osweiler * Blake Bortles * Jared Goff * Tom Brady Notes & trivia * As Matt Ryan loses control of the plane, Odell Beckham Jr. hurts his ankle, and Andrew Luck hurts his shoulder, which reflected that in real life, Beckham Jr. and Luck did get injured in the same places. * This is the 1st episode that shows Blake Bortles. * Matt asks Quinn for approach vectors, Quinn responds with 28 degrees west, heading towards 3 degrees, 28-3. This refers to the Falcons losing a 28-3 lead in Super Bowl 51 * Jay Cutler is shown in Dolphin attire. This is because Cutler was released by Chicago and was signed by the Miami Dolphins. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}